The Origin of Revontheus
by Artes Oscuras
Summary: A story of how Revontheus came to be. M for blood and to be safe


The Origin of Revontheus

* * *

It was a cold night, Ganloth, the Dragon Enslaver, was looking at all the dragon he enslaved in his dungeon. There were hundreds of dragons, or even more since the dungeon looked big enough for thousands. "Hmm... So many dragons." He said to himself. "And so many DragonLords crushed." He said, as he looked at all the fallen armour filled with blood and bones of the previous DragonLords that have tried to stop him. The dragons lay in misery, waiting for someone to save them, but they partly knew that there was no hope for them. "Hmm... What should I do now?" Ganloth thought out loud. "Maybe I'll capture more dragons." "You won't be taking any more, Ganloth!" a loud voice said, which seemed to grow louder and echoed throughout the dungeon. A person on a dragon came in the dungeon through a window high above the dungeon. "Oh? And who are you to stop me?" Ganloth said with a mocking voice. "I am Drako, a DragonLord of the highest level. I am here to stop you from causing harm to any more dragons." The person said. He was wearing the Evolved DragonLord armor, the Wavecrest, and the DragonLord Helm, and his dragon was white, had black eagle-like wings, black horns and violet eyes.. "A DragonLord of the highest level? You must be pretty strong then, but I warn you, no DragonLord has even stood close to defeating me, and I doubt you would be different." "I'm sure you'll see you're wrong in a little while." "You're really overconfident, aren't you? Don't you know of what happened to the other DragonLords that have tried to stop me? Look around and see!" ll throughout the dungeon, there were hundreds of armors filled with blood and bones, so many that they seemed to fill half of the dungeon. "I know about what you've done to them, but I assure you that I will be different." Drako said, readying his sword. "We shall see, DragonLord!" Ganloth said, drawing his weapon, which was a black key. "On guard!" Drako said, charging to his enemy. Their weapons clashed, Drako's blue sword against Ganloth's black key. The battle was fierce, but it did not seem like any of them was weakening. All the dragons in the dungeon watched, hoping that the DragonLord would win. 'You're pretty good, DragonLord. I guess I underestimated you; no DragonLord has ever lasted this long with me." Ganloth said, a little impressed. The DragonLord kept on fighting fiercely, ignoring anything the Dragon Enslaver said, and soon gashed out his sword on Ganloth's left eye, which blood flowed through like a river. "I-I can't believe you did that." Ganloth said, kneeling, holding his wounded arm, no longer mocking the DragonLord." "I told you, I'm a DragonLord of the highest level." "Grrr..." Ganloth growled. He got up and sliced his key against the DragonLord's armour, which cut a hole deep enough to see his flesh. Ganloth struck again cuting deep into his skin, causing blood to flow fast. Now the DragonLord was the one kneeling. "Now, let's see how well you are on a dragon!" Ganloth said, jumping backwards and taking a red and black Dragon Amulet from a secret compartment in a wall. "Rise! Archfiend Dragon!" and a demonic red and black dragon with black horns came to Ganloth and landed behind him. "You have a Dragon Amulet as well!?" shouted Drako in shock. "Yes, I gained it after defeating a careless DragonLord who wasn't didn't take much care of anything, even his precious amulet." Drako became enraged even more, how dare he take another's amulet? "Very well, Gnloth, we shall see how good you are on a dragon against a true DragonLord." And he called his dragon and went on top of him. Dark Wing, let's stop Ganloth once and for all!" Drako encouraged, and his dragon roared, ready to take on Ganloth and his Archfiend Dragon. "Let's take to the skies for this battle," said Ganloth, and he went outside the dungeon with his dragon. "Fine then. Dark Wing, let's go!" and they flew out following Ganloth.

The outside sky was storming now, and Ganloth was flying fast, but Drako seemed to fly faster, catching up to Ganloth within minutes. "Dark Wing, shoot them out of the sky!" Drako told his dragon, who did so, and his breath was so strong, the storm did not affect it. "Archfiend Dragon, get out of the way and burn them!" Ganloth ordered, and the dragon did so, who's flames seemed to be stronger than Dark Wing's. "Like my dragon? I found him coming out of Hell's Gate, no doubt wanting to spread destruction and despair, but not even this demonic beast can resist me!" Ganloth boasted, enraging the DragonLord even more. "Grrr... Dark Wing, get close and bite the dragon's leg!" Drako told Dark Wing, who seemed to share Drako's emotions. "Oh, your little lizard won't be biting anything today." Ganloth said, and he and his dragon flew even faster. "Dark Wing, faster!" Drako said, not being able to hold his rage much longer. "How do you like me now, DragonLord? How do you like me now?" and he laughed maniacally through the storm. "Grr... Dark Wing, claw 'em!" Drako commanded and to which the dragon complied. Dark Wing sped up to Ganloth's Dragon Archfiend and clawed a low part of its leg, causing it to bleed and causing the dragon to let out a loud cry. Ganloth gritted his teeth, "Archfiend, bite him!" and the Archfiend Dragon flew back and bit Dark Wing's arm, not letting go for a little while. Dark Wing cried out in pain. Drako was getting desperate as Ganloth laughed maniacally even more. "Dark Wing, let's do it." Dark Wing was surprised to hear him say those words. "You don't mean-you can't be serious!" Dark Wing said, shock obvious in his tone. "Yes, the explosion we've been practising." "But we could kill ourselves!" "It would be worth it to stop Ganloth from doing what he has been doing for years without anyone stopping him, don't you think?" "I-Yes." "Good" Dark Wing then started charging a ball of light, electricity sparking around it, while Drako had his arms to his sides channelling mana into his hands. "Dark Wing, release!" Drako yelled, and Dark Wing launched the ball into the air. "What the...?" Ganloth said, but then Drako clapped his hands, "**ARCANE EXPLOSION****!**" and the sky blew up.

Drako, Ganloth, Dark Wing, and the Archfiend dragon were on the ground, barely concious, being hit by the storm, thunder roaring. Drako and Ganloth were bloody messes from the explosion, and the dragons were bothe unconscious that it seemed they won't wake for very long time. Drako starts to rustle and gets up and walks slowly to Ganloth, sword in hand. He stops when he is above him enough to look down on his face. "It's finally your end, Ganloth. Say your last words before I kill you." Drako said, holding his sword up. _'Is this really the end of me? After all I've achieved, lost by this single DragonLord? How could he even be so powerful? I've defeated so many like him, but none as powerful as he. What do I do now?' _Ganloth thought to himself. Suddenly, he was transported to another place, the room all black, seeing nothing but himself. _**'Power, is that what you seek, boy?" **_a voice echoing throughout the room spoke. _'What, y-yes I do!' _ _**'Would you be willing to sacrifice everything in your life for it?' **__'Yes, I will!' __**"Are you sure? Because, when the deal is done, there is no turning back' **__'Yes, I am very sure!' __**'Very well, then. Just sign this contract." **_ and a piece of parchment and a quill appeared in front of Ganloth. _'So I just sign?' __**'Yes, it is that simple.' **_and so, Ganloth did sign the contract. After that, he felt his whole body burning. '_AHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?' __**'Tsk tsk... No one ever reads contracts these days. I guess I should have expected it from you. Oh well. Now you are Revontheus, the apprentice of the Archfiend General of the Abyss, me.' **__'Ahh! Who-who are you!' __**'I...am Nulgath." **_and Ganloth, or, as he is now known as Revontheus, was engulfed in purple flames.

The scene went back to when Drako was about to kill Ganloth, when purple flames erupted where Ganloth was standing. "Nanda?" Drako said, and Ganloth, or Revontheus, who now had black hair, an eye patch, black feathery wings, a wrap-around on his waist, and the key now emitting a black aura, was flying high above. "Prepare to die, Dragonlord." and Revontheus struck Drako repeatedly, each hit like feeling and cuts like a chainsaw. Drako was now covered in bloodand Revontheus was giving a mocking smile. "This is fun! I shouldn't be waiting all day in my dungeon for 'heroes', I'm gonna rule all of Lore! Now to finish you, Flames of the Abyss!" and purple flames, the same flames that engulfed Ganloth, engulfed Drako this time. Drako was screaming in pain, the open wounds making it much, much more painful for him, until he finally died a few moments later. Revontheus decided to finish him even more, so he struck his key to where his heart was, opened a hole, took out his non-beating heart and set it aflame while laughing maniacally. "HAHAHAHAHA!" **"Good show, now, as my apprentice, you shall now join me to the underworld." **the voice came from a portal, a circular, black portal that appeared besides Revontheus. "The underworld? What will I do there?" **"Oh, there is much to do, even strengthening your powers and knowing how to get them to their full potential." **"I'm in." Revontheus said plainly. **"Good, good. But for now, there is a matter currently in hand, and it involves my former apprentice declaring war against a realm I plan to rule. Will you help me in exchange for the powers I gave you?" **'Yes Master, I will." and he went into the portal, leaving the bloody body and the two dragons there. **"Oh, I forgot."** and Nulgath took Revontheus's Dragon Amulet and pointed it at the Archfiend Dragon. "Hey! That's my Amulet and my Dragon!" but a white ghost-like substance was sucked into the amulet. "What did you do?" **"I put your dragon's soul in your amulet." **and Nulgath gave Revontheus's amulet back.** "Whenever you need him, you can always use your amulet. Even if he is a mere spirit, he is still powerful. Now, come so we can defeat my old apprentice, who calls himself 'Dage the Evil'." **And they both laughed into the darkness.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and give tips to make it look better and more bloody.


End file.
